


Charisma

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: fromthisprompt listoriginal posthere





	

**Author's Note:**

> from [this](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/153291464061/send-me-ship-a-word-and-i-will-write-a-drabble) prompt list
> 
> original post [here](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/155592998291/kurotsuki-duende)

Tetsurou exhaled and looked at the clock. He had another hour with this professor, another hour of sitting on edge.  _ Shit.  _ He was growing his hair out, but he knew the shadows that fell across his face were doing nothing to hide the flush staining his cheeks. 

He found it ironic that he paid more attention when he was nodding off in the back of the room, because in that moment, instead of putting him to sleep, Tsukishima Kei’s lazy voice was hypnotizing. 

He was young, younger than Tetsurou even, but that didn’t bother him as much as how the focus of his attention had shifted away from the Tsukishima’s words and to the subtle curve of his smirk as he talked. 

Tetsurou’s eyes lingered the plushness of Tsukishima’s lips, and for once he was glad someone had taken his seat in the back, for he’d never been this  _ into _ a lecture before, never had a reason to. Tetsurou finally understood why those who sat at the front learned best, but he wasn’t hearing a word. 

Or he was hearing words, but they filtered to the back of his mind, his concentration now centered on the glasses perched on the tip of the professor’s nose, at the slender fingers that pushed them up, and his breath hitched when golden brown eyes settled on his for less than a second, the brief faltering of that voice nearly imperceptible. 

Tsukishima must have said something snarky, then, for the rest of the class began to chuckle quietly behind their hands.

In the pause that followed, Tetsurou looked down into the scribbled notes he’d managed to take down before he’d gotten distracted by the things he was able to notice, only afforded by this new proximity. The golden scruff of his jawline, the bob in his throat as he talked, and the edge of a collar bone peeking from beneath his fitted dress shirt, exposed where he’d loosened his tie and pulled at his collar once he’d gotten into the heart of his lecture. 

All of these things literally placed at his feet by coincidence, a simple altering of perspective. 

And then Tsukishima wasn’t talking anymore, was instead shuffling papers into his briefcase with his back turned to Tetsurou, who was the only student left. 

He’d spent an hour ogling his professor with no sense of passing time, like he’d warped to this very moment. Before he could scramble to pack his shit up and make a hasty exit, Tsukishima turned, smirk firmly in place and eyes alight with amusement. 

“Can I help you with something, Kuroo-san?”

“N-no, I’ll just be going n-” Tetsurou started to reply, but Tsukishima cut him off.

“You should really save the bedroom eyes for outside of class, you know. Especially if you’re going to be that painfully obvious about it.”

Tetsurou swallowed, opting for silent indignation. Tsukishima was in front of him, briefcase strap slung over his chest, and he couldn’t help but to want to tousle his blond hair further. He hated and loved the way Tsukishima had to look down at him slightly to hold his gaze. 

Tsukishima’s eyes were sparkling. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sensei,” Kuroo quipped, pulse quickening. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll be on my way.” The back of Tsukishima’s hand brushed his waist as he turned to leave, and Tetsurou wouldn’t mind if god struck him down right then and there.

Alone in the room, Tetsurou stood there for a moment, waiting for the bewilderment to fade, but it didn’t. With a shaky laugh, he cursed Tsukishima Kei, who would later become both the boon and the bane of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
